


Amber Eyes

by NMartin



Series: Swan Queen [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Emma, F/F, Jealous Emma, Jealousy, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has been hiding away from Storybrooke since she became the Dark One. Still, one night the former queen spots her watching how everyone has fun at the fair— including Regina, with Robin and Roland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Swan Queen Week 2015 ~ #2: Jealousy

The woman rushed through the darker alleys of Storybrooke, followed by the constant clicking of the former queen's heels against the damp floor. It rained, and even if Emma knew she could have simply disappeared and leave the other behind easily, a part of her was scared and wanted desperately to be found. Her blonde hair was damp, but she could not care less. Her skin had become colder from the moment she had become bonded to the dagger, just like her heart. Knowing the true nature of the peculiar curse she was in, she had isolated herself. Regina's integrity and morals were the reason why the brunette did not use the dagger to control the woman she loved— and Emma had taken advantage of that and isolated herself in a small cave she had found in the town's forest, not wanting to appear if she wasn't forced to. She had been gone for weeks, though most nights she’d appear in Storybrooke to retrieve personal objects or wander through the dark streets.

That night everyone in town had met to celebrate the town’s annual fair, the shadow of the missing Savior above them as the kids laughed and the adults bought and sold various objects on the stands. Emma was hidden on a tree, observing the happiness she couldn’t have anymore, when she saw her. Regina, holding hands with Roland, who at the same time held hands with his father. The former queen smiled widely at the child, then at the man. Emma kept watching for a few minutes, then saw Regina kiss the boy’s forehead and hug the man. And then Emma had run away, accidentally being discovered by the expert eyes of the former mayor.

"Emma, please talk to me." the brunette begged, eyes set on the other's back as she ran behind her. She was panting, not used to this kind of races, but she was not going to give up. “Emma please!”

"You can go talk to Robin back at the fair, it is obvious I don't mean anything anymore to you now that I am— ugly."

"Emma, you know that is not tr—"

"It is!” the Dark One turned around, taking out the dark hood that covered her head and revealing her face. She hated her looks now, and though she usually did not care much— her brain only craved darkness most of the time— she did care when Regina was in front of her. “Since the moment I became the Dark One you stopped loving me. I know it, you know it. Why fake love, when we both know I am not human anymore, that I am— this. A monster."

"Emma, you're nor ugly nor a monster. You might be the Dark One, but that means nothing to me!” Regina shouted, finally disappearing and appearing in front of the woman to stop her. “Stop, right now.” she yelled, hands on the other’s shoulders. “First of all, you are not moving or disappearing until I am finished. Second, you are not interrupting me until I am finished. Third, you are going to listen to me. Okay?”

“Okay.” the blonde sighed.

“You are not a monster. You are the victim of a curse, just like Rumpelstiltskin was before you and Zoso before him. Just like the people I cursed and now are in this town. But the thing is, Rumpelstiltskin succumbed to that darkness. He got a taste, he liked it, then became fully the Dark One. It was his choice, because he was weak. But you are not, you are strong. And you know why? Because you have people who support you. Henry, your parents, me. For God’s sake Emma, I love you so much you have no idea. You have no idea how many hours I am spending trying to find a solution for this problem. It is taking a lot of time, I know. But we can get through this. Because love is— I can’t believe I’m gonna say this… Love is the most powerful magic there is. You have your family’s love, and mine. You are not alone, and you will never be. And, for the record, it is true you look awful. Yes, I honestly am glad that I did not became the Dark One because that outfit is everything but attractive. You could use to get your brows dyed, and your hair fixed. But hey, that does not make you ugly. Not at all. I love you, and I don’t mind what you look like. In fact, I think you’re still beautiful. You still are, Emma. Please, please believe me.”

“But—”

“No buts.” Regina sighed, leaning forward to kiss the other’s cold, rough lips. She could feel the other starting to cry, tears running down her cold cheek as shiny like small diamonds. Hands found the other’s cheeks, wiping away the tears, caressing the freezing skin as she looked into her lover’s amber eyes. She missed the green color that they used to be, but of course she knew Emma could not control that. She swallowed hard and put her hands on the other’s shoulders. “Dark One or not, you’re still my Savior. And if you are going to be disappearing for three weeks, then come back at night, I am going to be spending that time with you. So please, please visit me. I am not going to force you to come, you know that. But you have to come, so I can remind you how beautiful and loved you are. So, will you, or do I have to go to that cave of yours?”

“You know about the cave?”

“I know how to find you, Emma. I have magic, it’s easy to use a tracking spell, even for the Dark One.”

“Why didn’t you come?”

“You wanted some space, and I am going to respect that. I promised your mother that I’d protect the dagger from everything and everyone, so I am not going to use it. Never.”

"So you are not with Robin again?"

"Not at all. Roland just wanted Aunt Regina to go with them to the fair, and I thought that since Marian is not here anymore..."

“Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Gina, I... I love you.”

“I know.” she sighed, then placed another kiss on the woman’s lips. “And I love you too, Emma Not-So-Dark One Swan.”


End file.
